Passing the Test
by Sanzo2332
Summary: A memory from Sesshomaru's past mentioned in my story The Ties That Bind. He must pass his father's test if he wishes to become a daiyoukai


**My other one shot, Aniki, is a memory long with this one. It is a memory Sesshomaru speaks of in chapter five on his way to pick up Rin and the rest of his pack with Kagome. I plan to do more memories as my story Honorable Brothers and Lover continues and more is revealed. Kamane and Lirin are both present in this memory. It is a good two hundred years before the prologue. Please let me know what you think.**

"Chichi-ue! Save me! Haha-ue! Save me," a young youkai cried into the night. His golden eyes were filled with fear, large as saucers. His body quivered while his silver hair blew around him. His head whipped from side to side as he looked at the ookami youkai surrounding him. Their fangs were bared and they snarled horribly at the young ouji. "Well, well, well Sesshomaru-hidenka; looks like daddy's not here to save you," one of the ookami's, probably the leader just by his size, taunted. Sessshomaru's baby fangs dug into his lower as he tried to keep from crying. He was so tempted to curl up into a ball and cry until his haha-ue came to save him. A tremble ran through the ookami pack as a howl could be heard through the night. "Haha-ue," Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Let me go, Kamane," a female inu youkai roared. Her silver hair fell around her face as she bared her fangs at the inu youkai in front of her. Her claws dug into the tender flesh of her palms as she fought against the chains that bound her in place, keeping her away from her pup. Never had she hated her mate more than she did now. "He must prove himself, Lirin, if he ever wishes to become a daiyoukai. He has to pass this test," Kamane said calmly, although he was also nerved racked by the safety of his only son. "He is a mere pup! Wait until he is older! Damit Kamane, would you listen to me," she hissed between clenched fangs. Kamane didn't even act as though he heard her, his beautiful mate. "I swear to Kami! If he dies, Kamane, I will never lay with you again! I will never give you another heir," Lirin roared again. Kamane's eyes bled red and he whipped around on his mate, mouth curled up in a snarl. He wrapped his clawed hand around her throat and snarled at her. "You will give me an heir before you die," his voice ripped with his youkai's growl. She snapped at his hand. "Then go save him or release me and let me do so," she cried. He released her throat and turned his back on her. Lirin's entire body shook and she freed an ear splitting howl from her throat, her own golden eyes tinted red.

Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, covered from head to toe in the blood of the ookami youkai that had surrounded him along with his own. A large gash ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, his bones showing through the shredded skin. He whimpered in pain and looked at the bodies around him. His neck still ached from the bite he received from the leader of the pack. Even though he had won the battle, he was not sure he would make it once his parents arrived. He released a pain filled, but victorious howl into the night; praying that his haha-ue would hear before he fell unconscious.

Both Inu youkai's pointed ears perked up with the sound of a howl echoing through the night. "Sesshomaru," Lirin whimpered pitifully. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought harder against her chains, coming close to transforming. Kamane snapped his fangs at her, but she did not seem to pay attention to his order. The daiyoukai growled in frustration and headed towards the sound of his son's howl. He already knew his son had been victorious, but he also knew he was injured. Lirin was going to kill him for sure once he returned with the pup.

Lirin released a primordial howl when she saw the broken, bloody body of her pup cradle in her mate's arms. He quickly handed the boy to a servant, ordering them to take the ouji to the infirmary. The servant scampered away, barely squeaking out a, "Yes, Kamane-sama," when they noticed their Lady's fury. She watched the servant carry her pup away through crimson eyes before she launched herself at Kamane. He snarled as he caught her and flipped her to the ground, but she was faster and sent a quick kick up into his rib cage. He released a wheeze of pain before looking at his mate, her body completely in a predator's crouch. Kamane knew at that moment he was no different in her eyes then a lowly youkai who had insulted her. A snarl ripped through Lirin's ruby lips before she jumped at Kamane. This time she successfully embedded her fangs into his neck. He released a howl of pain and tried to pull her off of him, but it only fueled her fury and caused her to bite down harder. Kamane roared out in pain before he dropped his voice to a whimper, trying to show his submission to his enraged, clouded mind, mate. Her eyes reverted back to their normal golden hue before she blinked and looked up at her mate. "Let go, Lirin," he purred, hoping to calm her further. Instead her lips curled up in a snarl. "Hn. If you ever let harm come to my pup again when you can save him I will kill you," she snarled against his skin before taking her fangs out of his neck. Standing up, Lirin gave her mate one last look before walking away. Kamane watched her leave before he let his head fall to the ground as laughter escaped his lips. "Keh…it's gunna take me decades to win her back," he huffed.

**Sooo…what do you think? Did I do okay? Please let me know (cookies for anyone who reviews)**

**P.S. also ouji means prince while hidenka is addressing a prince**


End file.
